


Laughing Through the Pain - Nov 22, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [9]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Am I an angsty poetry nerd?, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Ethan Will Be Kicked in the Balls, Dark Poetry, Depressing Poetry, Kinda Dark, Kinda depressing, Memento mori, Nov 22, Poetry, Unus Annus, mention of death/dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based On: Ethan laughing after he was kicked in the ballsidk how I made a funny moment into.. thiswoo woomore dark/depressing poetryHave fun
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Laughing Through the Pain - Nov 22, 2020

_Laughing Through the Pain  
_  
You see it everywhere  
The people laughing through their pain  
  
Maybe they laugh to forget  
And sober when they remember  
  
Maybe they always remember  
And it helps to laugh  
  
‘Laughter is the best medicine’  
  
No  
Medicine is the best medicine  
  
Is that pessimism or realism?  
Maybe they’re the same sometimes  
  
Maybe the people laugh because they feel like laughing  
If they do, then gods am I jealous  
  
Maybe the people laugh just to laugh  
To feel and remember the laughter of better days  
  
Maybe their laughter is fake  
Forced to bubble up from faded memories  
  
Maybe their laughter is real  
And joy comes easy to them  
  
Maybe they’re happy  
Drunk on happiness like the rest of the gods-forsaken planet  
How can they be happy?  
Friggin’ optimists  
  
But everyone has pain  
I know that  
  
The pain of being alone  
Of loss  
Of wanting what you can’t seem to have  
  
The pain of failure  
Of disappointment  
Of not being able to do something  
  
The pain of constraint  
Of restriction  
Of what you feel being forbidden  
  
The pain of fitting in  
Of conforming  
Of not being able to be yourself  
  
The pain of fitting out  
Of being different  
Of the words they throw at you  
  
The pain of messing up  
Of ruining things  
Of not being able to go back  
  
The pain of being so small, in a world that’s so big  
Of it never seeming worth it  
Of realizing that you are nothing more than a speck of dust in the grand expanse of the cosmos  
  
The pain is always there  
Whether you realize it or not  
  
Sometimes it’s a physical pain  
Sometimes it’s emotional  
  
Sometimes it’s just pain  
  
Swallowing,  
Consuming,  
Obliterating your entire being with its embrace  
  
Yes  
Everyone has pain  
They just deal with it differently  
  
Some people cry  
Some people yell  
Some people hide  
Some people fight  
Some people live  
Some people die  
  
Some people laugh  
Like me  
  
Why do I laugh through the pain?  
  
Because laughter means happiness  
And I want to be happy  
  
Because maybe it will help me deal with the pain  
Maybe it will somehow heal a cracked and aching soul  
  
Because maybe it will help me remember more reasons to laugh  
Really laugh  
  
Because, just for a second, laughter chases away darkness  
And maybe it’s strong enough to do that forever  
  
But that would mean I’d keep running  
From the darkness that haunts me  
  
Forever  
And ever  
And ever  
And ever  
  
And that’s alright  
But it’s not good  
Cause then I’ll be so tired, but unable to stop  
  
Running  
Running  
Running  
  
And darkness keeps  
  
Chasing  
Chasing  
Chasing  
  
Me because I’m  
  
Laughing  
Laughing  
Laughing  
  
Through the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Minimum Word Count has been increased to 400 due to me hitting 400+ words for most of my pieces.
> 
> Word Count: 446 
> 
> If you are in a not good mental state, please talk to someone you trust :))  
> Take care of yourself
> 
> ~~I am well aware that I am a hypocrite~~
> 
> (I'm giving free hugs to anyone who wants them)


End file.
